100 Moments of an Eternity
by phoenix315
Summary: Series of themed one-shots in the Twilight universe. Mostly Edward and Bella but may include other characters as well. The goal is for 100!
1. 1 Introduction

**So not to scare you off but this is my first fan fic. Long time reader, first time writer. This is a popular challenge on the psychfic site but i felt like applying it to Twilight. So please read up and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's brilliance, not mine.**

Chapter 1- Introductions

I stared out the window, watching as the barren Alaskan landscape seemed remain as still as stone, which was quite an accomplishment being that we were traveling at speeds that one would only assume was an attempt by Edward to break the sound barrier. I twisted a bit in the passenger seat and let out an inaudible moan, at least it is to humans, lucky for me I have a vampire boyfriend with impeccable hearing.

"Bella? Are you okay?" My husband Edward asked as he turned his golden honey eyes away from the road ahead and onto me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little stiff from the long car ride, " I replied, hoping that the half truth I was admitting was enough for him to let it go. It seemed to work as he returned his eyes to where they belonged and placed his hand on my thigh, beginning to rub slow circles on my leg. It did help ease the pains in my legs that had built up over the long car ride, but it didn't make a dent in calming me nerves.

At the moment we were on our way to Denali, Alaska. Edward and I had our wedding a week ago to the day. After the wedding was time spent full of packing, planning, and tearful goodbyes. But now, I was sitting in the car during the long trek to the frigid tundra that I would be calling home for the indefinite future.

The plan was to stay with the other "vegetarian" clan living there, for my change and whatever time I may need afterwards to get control of my "thirst." Now the part that made me nervous was not the horrendously painful three day change into a bloodthirsty vampire, it was meeting the other clan. And that was not even for the reasons one may assume. I wasn't afraid that they might be attracted to the scent of the warm blood pumping through my veins, tempting me to have for their dinner, rather I was worried about whether they would like and accept me.

They are friends of my family and we would be staying with them for sometime. I didn't want to be an annoyance to them, even more than I already am with causing this situation in the first place. Plus I was a little extra nervous about Tanya. Edward never did tell me anymore about the preference that she had shown towards him. I know it's a bit ridiculous of me to be worried about Tanya with Edward, but sometimes feelings triggered by love can be illogical. With all the constant worries swarming through my head I began to grow restless again and like any observant vampire husband, Edward took notice.

"Bella," said Edward, in tone not much different than what a parent would use on a child caught in a lie. "Please, love, tell me what is upsetting you."

"I told you already Edward, I'm just a bit restless from the car ride," I tried to convince him once again. Unfortunately this time he didn't let it go.

"Bella, I may not have Jasper's powers, but that does not mean I am oblivious to your emotions. I can tell that something has been bothering you for nearly the entire trip. Will you, my lovely wife, please confide in me what is upsetting you so much?"

Hmph. He really wasn't going to let this go, is he?

"Well I'm just nervous about meeting everyone. What if they don't like me? I feel bad enough intruding on them like we are for my change and afterwards. But if they don't even like me and just put up with my presence for you and your family's sake…?" I asked trailing into my unvocalized thoughts.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. First off it's _our_ family. Secondly, out of all the things approaching to be worried about, death, becoming a vampire, even being around a new coven of vampires, you are fearful that you won't be liked? Thirdly, you are being absolutely ridiculous in thinking that there is even a chance they would not like you. Your innocent and sweet spirit is irresistible to anyone who meets you," Edward stated.

I cautiously moved my gazed from my hands twisting in my lap, over to look at Edward. "Really? You truly believe that they will have no problem accepting me? Even Tanya?" I asked the last question hesitantly, my insecurities and worries over a certain strawberry blonde vampire coming to the forefront of my mind.

Edward met me with a piercing gaze, as if there was fire behind his irises, bringing out the full intensity of his golden orbs. "Bella I love you fully and completely, with my entire existence. Nothing and no one could change that," Edward reassured me with a force in his voice to go along with that in his stare. "I promise that they will welcome you with open arms Bella," he told me as his cold hand softly brushed against the flushed skin of my cheek. "Just relax Bella, everything will be fine."

As he turned his attention back toward the road, I was beginning to listen to his advice and just relax. Then he announced that we were nearly there. I became anxious once again and began to pay a bit more attention to the landscape around us.

Edward was not lying in the slightest bit when he said we were almost there. Before I could even collect my thoughts and compose myself, we were pulling into the long drive leading to the massive house of the Denali clan. Even with my nerves I couldn't help but let my jaw dropped as I looked upon, what I could only call, the mansion that I would be staying at for the time being. Any doubts I had about out entire family being able to fit along with their clan were immediately erased.

I was drawn back to the situation at hand, though, as Edward appeared next to me with his hand politely waiting for mine. "Ready love?" he asked lightly, with just a hint of a serious undertone.

I took an audible gulp and grabbed his hand. "Let's do this thing," I replied with a sense of focused determination. Edward just chuckled as his lips twisted into my favorite crooked smile.

As we approached I saw that the rest of our family were already in the midst of greeting the others. I could feel my pulse skyrocketing and I'm sure Edward could hear it. Oh probably everyone could. I think I just might have to. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as we stopped in front of everyone.

Carlisle was the one to introduce us. " And of course Edward." He gave a small nod to the congregation. "And last but not least, the newest member to our family, Edward's wife. Bella."

I smiled shyly and released and whispery "hello" to the group. I also blushed in response to introduction, something I was really hoping to avoid at least during the first few minutes of meeting a strange and new group of vampires.

"Oh Bella! I am so glad to meet you finally! We have heard so much about you," exclaimed a beautiful woman with thick, dark hair. "I'm Carmen," she introduced herself, cautiously shaking my hand, "and this is my companion Eleazar," she motioned towards a handsome man, also with thick dark hair.

Before Carmen had the chance, a tall, slender, breathtakingly beautiful strawberry blonde floated up to me. "And I am Tanya," she introduced herself while also cautiously shaking my hand, "and these are my sisters, Kate," she motioned towards a beautiful, curvy red head, "and Irina," she motioned to a beautiful, thin, blonde. "We are likewise very glad to finally meet you. We are all just so happy for you and Edward!" she told me excitedly, her tone genuine.

Carmen then spoke up again. "I'm sure it can't be too comfortable out in this chilly weather for you Bella so shall we all head inside then?" she asked concerned.

There was a general agreement amongst us all and we headed inside. As we walked, Edward leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "See I told you Bella. They already love you. Jasper even told me that he could feel it in their emotions."

"Yeah, but so far it has just been introductions," I countered. I didn't really have much doubt however about them liking me. It's just that he seems to _always_ be right. Edward just chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close into him. After that I couldn't help but break out into a small smile. Maybe this Denali clan wouldn't be as bad as I feared.

**So how was it? I would really, really appreciate some constructive critism/advice/anything. Should I keep this up?**


	2. 74 Are You Challenging Me?

**So here's chapter two. I thought it was pretty funny. Hopefully I'm not delusional. PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: 100 Stephanie Meyer's creation, 0 mine.**

"They're home!" sang a twinkling voice. "They're home, they're home, they're home!"

Before we even reached the door I could hear Alice's excited squeal announce our arrival. As expected, when I walked past the threshold into the house, a beaming Alice rushed right up to Edward and I and engulfed us in tight hug.

"Your back! So how was you're first big hunting trip?" she asked me with more enthusiasm than I believe the question deserved.

"It was fine," I mumbled, looking down at my feet as I headed toward the stairs.

I really did not want to talk about "the big hunting trip." It was not like anything went wrong. I stalked, I pounced, I bit, and I drank blood. Of poor helpless animals. Just like we good vegetarian vampires do. I "hunted like a pro," as Edward put it. But it didn't make me feel any better about what I was doing.

Now I knew what I was getting into well before my change and I don't regret my decision in the slightest. But being the package deal that it was, there are parts of my transition into a mythical creature of the night that I am less than enthused about. For example hunting.

The first few weeks after my change was filled with hunting but it was all just close to home. Quick and often so that my blood thirst would be constantly controlled and I would get frequent practice at the technique of hunting. As an added bonus there was always a group who would come with me, which would further help keep my mind off of what I was doing.

This previous hunting trip was completely different though. For the first time I went father out to hunt bigger game. Apparently it was time to build up my endurance; make my feedings last. So just Edward and I went out. I love alone time with Edward but not like that. With the whole focus for days being on hunting down and drinking the blood of animals. I was just glad to be back home and having something else to do with myself. Hopefully being back with everyone else around would help distract me from the itchy dryness already creeping back into my throat.

As I worked my way to the stairway, Emmett was making his way down.

"Bella!" his booming voice shouted with excitement. "My favorite newborn back from her first big hunting trip!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into one of his feet-off-the-ground bear hugs. "So how do you feel?"

"Thirsty," I groaned.

"Yeah I bet. Boy I sure don't miss being a newborn," Emmett replied thoughtfully.

I crossed my arms gave my best glare to the burly vampire standing in m path.

"Hey its not that bad!" I shot back reproachfully. Since my change I've been a little moody you could say; one wrong word could set me off. "There's some good things that come along with being a newborn," I defended.

"Uh huh. Like what Bella?" he question.

Damn. I didn't think this through. Were there any benefits to being a newborn? Oh, yeah…

"Well I'm faster and stronger than mature vampires," I pointed out.

"Average ones," he defended.

Average ones? I moved my hands to rest on my hips and gazed at him curiously. "Are you trying to say that you think you are still stronger than me? Even though I'm a newborn?

"Well, come on Bella. You may be a newborn, but strength is my thing, almost like my power you could say. I doubt even being a newborn that you're stronger than me," he explained to me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. I remembered Edward asking me to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match after I changed. Well no better time than the present issue the challenge. I'll show that smug vampire.

"Well if you really think so then how about you prove it Emmett? Want to arm wrestle?" I questioned.

I could sense everyone in the household stopping what they were doing to pay closer attention to Emmett and I. I distinctly heard Edward let out a pleased chuckle. Emmett was obviously caught off guard by my challenge; staring at me, bewildered. Then he let out a chuckle. I think I heard a slight hint of nervousness underlining it though.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep," I immediately replied with a smirk. "Arm wrestle. Right now." This should be fun.

"Alright then Bella. Let's do this thing." Emmett said excitedly.

We headed back down the few steps I had gone up and then over to the kitchen. As I headed toward the table I saw everyone already gathered around, ready for the show. I looked over to Edward with a grin on my face. He gave me one back along with a wink. I could tell he has been quite anxious for this moment.

I suddenly got a bit nervous. I could beat Emmett, right? Emmett would never let me live this down if I didn't. And I didn't want to let Edward down. I could just see anticipation in his eyes for me to throw Emmett's hand down into the table. Just as I was about to freak out from my nerves a wave of calm and confidence washed over me. I glanced over at Jasper, who gave me a nod and a smile. It seems that I had more than one supporter.

As Emmett and I took our seats at the table, Alice spoke up. "Good luck Emmett!"

He stared at her in surprise. "You're wishing me good luck? Bella's the one who'll need all the luck she can get," Emmett replied indignantly.

"You think so?" she asked quizzically. "I mean she is a newborn Emmett. You have to take that into acc..."

"Enough already! Are you two going to wrestle or not?" Tanya cut in, excitement soaking her words.

"Okay, okay." Emmett replied.

We got ourselves situated. Elbows on the table. Our stony cold hands clasped together.Emmett's eyes grew darker in anticipation as he stared into my deep red eyes. "Ready?"

I smiled. "Ready."

"Alright then. Count of three. One… two…THREE!"

I immediately felt the pressure of his efforts to slam my wrist to the table. Surprisingly though, it wasn't anywhere near as strong as I was expecting. I could of taken him down in an instant but decided instead to have a little fun with him first.

I let out a little moan to make it seem like I was struggling. I also let my hand waver a bit, leering Emmett into a false sense of security. Right when it go to the point where he thought he had won, I slammed his arm down hard into let table. So hard in fact, that I'm pretty sure I heard a crack.

I jumped up in victory, throwing my hands in the air, and beaming. "HA!" I yelled. "I beat you! I'm stronger than Emmett!"

Emmett stared at me looked up at me with a mix of confusion, shock, and embarrassment playing across his features. "Well you are a newborn," he muttered defensively. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this.

I was ready to mock his words from earlier but he looked too much like a hurt puppy for me to do so. "Well you did put up a good fight," I tried to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess…" he glanced back up at me again and then saw my expression of a poorly hid lie, "wait a minute…you let me get ahead didn't you!" he exclaimed.

"No…" I lied.

"You did. Wow." He put his head in his hands.

Thankfully before he got even more down on himself, Rosalie came to his side. Rubbing his back she consoled him. "It's alright Emmett. No one can compete with a newborn's strength. I still think you're strong." Emmett perked up a bit.

He then stood up and came over to me. Sticking out his hand he said, "Good job Bella." I shook his hand and gave him a smile. "You too Emmett."

I got a few congratulations from everyone and Emmett got a few more pats on the back. Alice danced up to me with a wide smile on her face. "Congratulations Bella! I knew you would beat him!" she stated as she tapped her temple. "But that was even more fun to watching now than in my vision!" I laughed at her amusement.

"Thanks Alice," I replied

Alice then headed off to find Jasper and everyone else made their way back to doing what they were before. I turned to find Edward. He wore a smile that lit up the entire room, no house, actually maybe the entire Alaskan tundra. Before a blink of an eye, I was pressed up against his chest, deeply inhaling his scent, wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his around me, pulling me close. I thought it was impossible, but my smile grew even larger once I was held in his embrace.

"Oh Bella," he signed in contentment and I could hear his smile. He leaned down a place a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Oh how I love you my beautiful and _strong_ Bella."

I happily giggled. "So that wasn't to bad huh?" I asked jokingly.

Edward leaned back and the new distance between us caused me to frown. Until I saw his face. His expression was a delicious concoction of joy, humor, and pride.

"Are you kidding Bella? That was amazing!"

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" I replied to his exclamation, a smug smile upon my lips, as I leaned into Edward to celebrate my victory.

**So? How'd I do? Please review! I'm begging here! Even if all you say is god, ok, or bad. Just give me something! Thanks!**


	3. 91 Drowning

**Ok so here it finally is. It turned out a lot longer than I had expected and consequently to much longer. This takes place sometime after Edward returns. I know that somethings in it might not match up just right with the book but it's nothing major and I think it helps make it work. Oh and "Drowning" is more of a metaphor than literal for this chapter. So here you go. Hope you like it. :)**

"Miss Swan, you're late," were the first words to greet me as I entered my first hour class, ten mintutes late

"Miss Swan, you're late," were the first words to greet me as I entered my first hour class, ten minutes late.

I walked carefully to the front of the class, praying that I wouldn't slip, and cringing at the loud squelching noises my big, rubber rain boots made with each step.

"Sorry," I apologized to my teacher as I handed him the late slip that I had clutched in my hand.

Forgetting about the dangerously slippery situation posed by the puddles I had dragged in with me, I tried to rush to my seat, and out of the limelight, as quickly as possible. Of course I paid for my lack caution with sitcom worthy slip.

My arms went flailing and I just barely saved myself from meeting the tiled floor with a desperate grab at the nearest desk, which just happened to be the one Lauren was residing at.

While I managed to stay upright, I also managed to cause Lauren's papers to go flying. Unsurprisingly she didn't make a move to pick them up but rather looked at me expectantly.

I hurriedly gathered them up and handed them back to her and continued the journey to my seat, feeling the blush on my cheeks grow a shade darker.

Once I was seated, I spent the rest of class thinking about how I ended up in this miserable state. Well, to start things off, I barely got any sleep last night. Edward was gone on a much over due hunting trip. His eyes were almost as dark as they were on my first day. And without him beside me at night I just couldn't fall asleep.

Ever since he's returned, its agonizing being apart from him, even for the shortest periods of time. But at night it's torturous without him. I'm still haunted with nightmares of him leaving me and am terrified when I awake, unable to find him. So as a result, last night I barely could sleep a wink, until it was time for me to get up.

Apparently though, I was able to fall into a deep sleep at the time my alarm was supposed to be rudely awakening me. For reasons unknown to me, the damn alarm clock decided it would be fun to see what happened when it didn't go off like it should. I guess Charlie didn't realize I hadn't made my morning appearance until five minutes before classes began. Thankfully he rushed upstairs and woke me up.

Once I realized how late it was, I got ready at what seemed to me, a near vampire speed. Not thinking about grabbing proper attire for Forks, I rushed out of the house in a hoodless jacket and no umbrella, straight into a tremoltuous downpour. Just from the trip to and from my truck I managed to get soaked to the bone. And so that was how I arrived to class, hair plastered to my face, dripping wet, leaving a river in my path.

Luckily, sooner than I expected, the bell rang, freeing me from my first class. I had Spanish next. Continuing my superb luck, today we had a pop quiz, in the form of an impromptu speech. Needless to say, it went disastrous. I forgot to go over the new vocab the day before, which we needed to use, and I barely managed to finish thanks to a sneezing fit I had near the end.

Moving on next to math, Jessica just happened to be in an extra chatty mood than normal. I felt like I was trapped in an episode of Gilmore Girls. I think she thought that since Edward wasn't around today it would be the perfect time to interrogate me about our relationship and the last thing I wanted was to think about Edward since that would remind me about how I wouldn't be seeing him today, furthering dampening my already drowning spirit.

So I shrugged off as many of her inquiries as I could but unfortunately I think I ignored one too many. She obviously noticed my lack of enthusiasm in answering her questions and, very maturely, narrowed her eyes, turned her lips down, and gave me a harsh glare. Then, to top it off, she let out a dramatic sigh, flung her hair behind her, and turned her full attention to the lesson, successfully initiating a cold shoulder. Well at least I could get some quiet.

After math was lunch, which I sluggishly made my way to. As I entered the cafeteria, the smell of stale pizza and greasy fries hit me head on. The odor did nothing to help my stomach, which I just remembered had been uneasy all day; I just had too much else on my mind for it to register until now.

Besides the task of keeping my queasiness in check, I also had to choose somewhere to sit. Sadly, the only other remaining Cullen attending school wasn't here either. Alice had gone on the hunting trip along with Edward, leaving me all alone. Didn't they realize that I at least need one of them here with me?

Just as my thoughts were beginning to go off on a tangent, someone, obviously in a panic over their late arrival to lunch, knocked into me, sending me into the corner of the doorway.

"Ow," I muttered grumpily. Looks like I'll have a bruise soon. I snorted. That's all I needed, another injury so Emmett can tease "clumsy Bella" some more.

In an effort to ward off thoughts of my future embarrassment, I remembered the situation at hand; I needed somewhere to sit. I could go and sit with Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, and everyone else, but I really did not feel like dealing with a moody Jessica or Lauren. I wasn't in a very sociable mood anyway.

So instead I shuffled through the sea of students and tables to find one secluded in the corner. I sat down, letting out an audible "huff" as I did so. I just had two more classes to make it through before I could just go home and collapse in a miserable heap on my bed.

Today was just an awful day, and there was no hope of salvaging it. But I know that if Edward were here today, I would not have such a pessimistic view. It still wouldn't be one of my best days I know, even if he was by my side, but it wouldn't be as depressing as it is without him.

I didn't even know he was leaving until yesterday, right before he left. He was dropping me off at home after an entire afternoon spent at his house. I was reaching for the handle to step put of the shiny Volvo of his when he spoke.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Bella," he said almost nervously, "I'm leaving tonight to go hunting for a few days," he confessed ruefully. I stopped mid-reach, turning back to him with an angry pout on my face, taken back by the sudden news. Why was I only finding out about this now?

"Tonight?" I asked slightly hysterically, "and you're just telling me about this now?"

"I was nervous to tell you," he admitted, avoiding my gaze, "I was afraid to upset you."

"And waiting until the last possible moment to tell me would make me less upset?" I questioned exasperatedly.

"Bella I sorry, truly I am. I just didn't want you to be worried all day about it," he apologized. His pleading eyes locked with mine and my anger at him disappeared.

"The trip is going to be as short as possible. I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured me.

Then golden eyes met mine as his pale hand softly brushed against my cheek, moving slowly to tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "I love you Bella. Please don't worry." Then a bit more lightheartedly he added, "And try to be careful, will you Bella?"

I tried to give him a glare for his last comment but I just couldn't hold it. My attempt, however, didn't go unnoticed by the vampire before me and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Bella, my love, as much as I would like to prolong my departure, Charlie has just become aware of our presence out here, and he is becoming quickly suspicious of what must be up to," Edward informed me.

I sighed, frustrated that my time with Edward was being cut short due to my over reactive father. Edward then leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. As he pulled away, I was left longing for more of his lips upon mine, but I knew I would have to wait.

I pushed open the door and just as I was stepping out of the car, Edward grabbed my hand. "I will be back soon Bella, I promise," he reassured me with his words, yet even more so with his piercing gaze.

All I could do was give him a nod of understanding and then exited the car. I then slowly made my way inside, dreading the upcoming days without Edward.

--

Resurfacing from my thoughts, I noticed the rest of the cafeteria emptying. I got up and soon joined the shuffling mass in the hallway.

I traveled to chemistry next. While I loved biology, I loathed chemistry. I just could not make sense of the material; no matter how hard I tried. As I entered the classroom, my mood, amazingly, managed to drop even lower.

"Alright class. If I could have everyone settle down quickly please, we have a lab to get to today," the teacher informed us. I internally groaned. Wasn't the theory of chemistry bad enough? Was it really necessary to practice it too?

After a quick overview of what we would be doing, observing the differences in elements by the various colors of the flames they give off, we made our way into the lab. I got to work right away, just wanting to be finished quickly as possible.

Everything was going fine and I was moving along with the experiment quite well until right near the end. As I was dipping the wire loop in the last element I had to test, a burning smell traveled to my nose. At the same moment, the girl next to me let out a shriek.

"Your hair!" was all she managed to scream as she pointed to a lock of my hair that had strayed from the rest that was tied back, and was paying for its actions with a burning from the bunson burner.

I quickly backed away from the flame and examined my hair. The girl's response had been a bit of an overreaction. It just seemed that the ends were slightly singed. While still not pleasant, at least my entire head hadn't gone up in flames. I returned back to my work and finished up quickly without any more incidents.

Once I made my way out of chemistry I trudged on to gym. I found it quite unfair that it was a requirement to take at least one semester of physical education every year. Is that really necessary? Back in Phoenix all we needed was one semester for all of high school but of course Forks liked to drag it out.

I headed into the locker room and changed into my gym attire. Making my way out into the gymnasium, I noticed the activity for the day, tennis. Just perfect. Hadn't volleyball been bad enough? I didn't' even have enough hand-eye coordination to hit a fairly large ball with my own hands, and now I was expected to hit a tiny little ball with a racquet.

Having no choice, I picked up my racquet and made my way to the court. For a while it was going alright. I couldn't hit the ball to save my life, but luckily my partner could. Then suddenly it took a turn for the worst.

With just enough time to see it coming, but not enough to actually move, the tennis ball came speeding at me, making a harsh impact near my temple.

"Ah!" I let out in pain. I immediately put my hand to the attacked spot on my head in a desperate hope to soothe it and blinked my eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear the sudden burst of spots cloudy my vision.

The person who had hit the ball began fiercely apologizing but I was to distracted by the pulsing in my head to really notice. The teacher rushed over to help. I was soon ushered to a seat and given an ice pack for my head.

After not too much time my head was feeling better and class was ending. Thankful for my school day from hell to be over, I rushed out to my truck. I slid into my seat and went to turn the key in the ignition. I expected to hear the low grumble of the engine starting up but instead was met with silence. Aggravated, I gave it another turn. Still nothing.

"Please just work," I begged my elderly truck as I gave the key one last twist in the ignition. It ignored my plea.

Laying my head against the steering wheel, I took a big breath in an effort to calm my quickly rising temper. My attempt at self-meditation didn't prove very successful for when I got out to take a look at the engine, I couldn't help but give the tire a good, hard kick, and of course I was rewarded for my actions with a sharp pain through my foot.

"Bella, is everything okay?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned to see its owner and found Mike, who seemed a bit too excited at the possibly that I needed help.

"Um, no actually. My truck won't start," I explained, noticing a slight edge in my voice from the pain still throbbing in my foot.

Mike made his way over to me, a look of determination already set on his features. "So what seems to be the problem with it?"

Didn't I just say? "I just told you. It won't start," I replied back annoyed.

"Yeah Bella, I get that. So did you try and turn the key in the ignition and nothing happened? Or did it make some noise but didn't completely start up?" he asked trying to get to the bottom of the problem.

"I turned the key and nothing happened."

"Can I try?" he asked as he stuck out his hand for the key.

"Fine," I agreed, handing over the key. Once his back turned to me I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how pointless it seemed.

Mike got in the truck, tried to start it, and as expected, failed. Then I saw him disappear behind the dashboard, apparently looking at the controls.

"Bella!" came his voice, amused. "Did you leave your headlights on this morning?"

"No I…" I started immediately, but quickly realized I did. I was in such a rush that I completely forgot that I had my lights on driving through the rain. "I did leave them on," I completed.

Slightly embarrassed at my careless mistake, I quietly asked, "So can you fix it"

"Yeah," he replied, jumping out of the truck. "Just give me a sec and I'll pull my car over and jump yours." And then he ran off to pull his car around.

A half minute later Mike had parked his car in front of mine and was already at work attaching cables here and there between the two vehicles. He then started up my car and after a minute told me to do the same.

This time, as I turned the key in the ignition, the grumble of the truck met my ears.

"It works!" I shouted relieved. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem. I'm just glad I noticed before I left so you weren't stranded here," he replied sheepishly as he disconnected the cables.

"Me too," I admitted honestly. "I have to get going though," I said, just wanting to get home. "Thanks again Mike."

"See you later Bella," he said, getting into his car.

With my truck finally up and running, I wasted no time getting home. I think my speedy driving could have even made Edward proud. I sighed in relief as I pulled in the driveway. I quickly

made my way inside and up the stairs to my room, barely sparing time to fling off my boots and jacket.

As I entered my room, I made a beeline to my bed, collapsing on it face down without any hesitation. "Kill me now," I muttered warily into my pillow.

"Now Bella, I thought we agreed not until after the wedding," a beautiful voice spoke with amusement.

Edward? I shot straight up. But he wasn't supposed to be back for at least another day.

"Edward?" I asked the room in disbelief.

"Here Bella," a velvety voice informed me from behind.

I whipped my head around in eager hope and there he was before my eyes. Edward.

It was a good thing he had vampire reflexes, at the speed I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his stone like body so tightly that it hurt, but I didn't care. Edward was here with me and _that_ was all I cared about.

Before I could even make a futile attempt to prevent it, I started to sob. Everything that had happened throughout the day had built up so much emotion inside me and I finally couldn't hold it in any longer. The longing, fear, frustration, embarrassment, loneliness…it all came rushing out.

Edward just held me, rubbing my back and gently combing his hand through my hair, doing his best to soothe me. As I began to calm down and just relax into his embrace, I heard a soft tone escaping from his lips by my ear. My lullaby. Edward was softly humming my lullaby for me.

I sighed, finally relaxed, and slowly pulled my face from where it was buried in his chest, noticing that I had drowned his shirt in a sea of my tears. I tilted my head upwards to see him properly.

"You're back," I stated in awe.

A small smile graced his lips. "I'm back," he repeated.

"But how come?" I asked confused. "I didn't think you would be back until at least tomorrow night."

"Well I wasn't, but then Alice had a vision while we were hunting. Actually a few visions," I stiffened in his arms at the revelation and he softly laughed, "and I just had come back to be with you."

"What did Alice see? Did you see any of it?" I asked in a nervous rush. I could already feel the blush creeping up my face as I thought of what Edward could of seen of my day through Alice's visions.

"Bella relax," he soothed, cooling my flushed cheeks with the stroke of his hand. He then gently lifted me up and brought me over to my bed. An instant later found us lying together on top of my bed, slightly propped up from my pillows, and his arms still encircling me.

I took advantage of our position and curled myself up into him, taking in a deep breath of him as I did so. "So you did see some of my day," I stated, knowing what distractions by him, like his previous move, usually meant. "What did you see?" I asked nervously, afraid of how much he saw.

Sighing slightly in defeat, he revealed what he had seen. "Well I saw your late arrival, your Spanish speech, and the dead truck. I would have been there to help you with the last one but Mike had beaten me to it."

"So that's all you know of my day?" I questioned and felt him nod in agreement against my head. I then let out a low, humorless chuckle. "Wait until you hear everything" I then dove into an explanation of my day.

Once I finished he looked down at me, his golden eyes reflecting pity as his face shown of guilt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Bella," he apologized.

"Edward you have nothing to apologize for. You needed to hunt," I said sternly. "And anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. You're here now, that's all that matters," I defended him fiercely.

For a moment he looked ready to argue but then thought better of it. Then in a flash his brow furrowed and lips tightened as his expression changed to concern.

"Where did the tennis ball hit you?" he asked in worry, ignoring my earlier assurance that I was fine. I pointed to my temple and he leaned in to examine the area. "You're going to have a bit of a bump and possibly even a bruise there," he diagnosed. I figured that much.

He then gently pressed his lips there. Both the cold and softness of his lips felt heavenly against the sore spot. Edward began to pull back but I quickly set my hand against his head to keep him there, and I felt a smile form as he understood my silent request.

Once he finally did pull away, he smiled down at me, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Oh my poor sweet Bella." He found the singed piece of hair and chuckled as he twirled it between his fingers. "Didn't I ask you to be careful?" he teased lightheartedly.

I pouted at the comment and he softly laughed again. Not able to resist any longer, I leaned in and crashed my lips upon his. Immediately I felt warmth and joy erupt inside me, erasing all other feelings away into a moment of bliss.

Sighing happily as I finally pulled away, I truly smiled for the first time of the day.

"Well I'm glad I came home early," Edward told me pleasantly.

"Me too," I told him honestly as I happily curled back up into him.

With Edward beside me, I didn't feel like I was drowning any longer, but rather that I was floating, floating high above the clouds.

**So did it go alright? I'm not too sure if it flowed well. Hope it wasn't too long. I'll try to make sure the next chap comes quicker but no guarantees. I would love you forever if you told me what you thought! **


End file.
